Kite, watashi no sanbika o shiagete kudasai
by Blackdemon21
Summary: In the clearing of a dark forest, a wolf with fur that shines a beautiful silver in the moonlight stands in the center of a patch of white orchids, waiting for the day someone will come and finish its song. okami!Ciel, OOC, AU, Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**A/N: Hey my little yaoi kittens, I'm back with another new story, but this time it might have a few spirits based off japanese mythology, well that's all I had to say and I guess, I'll see you all in the next authors note.**

**Summary: In the clearing of a dark forest, a wolf with fur that shines a beautiful silver in the moonlight stands in the center of a patch of white orchids, waiting for the day someone will come and finish its song. okami!Ciel, OOC, AU, Yaoi. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Rating: M**

**.**

**.**

In the dark forest of Japan, a man and some hunters wander through the vast amount of trees, holding weapons in their hands; a rustle in some nearby bushes startle them, looking around, they let out a sigh of relief when they saw two Ezo wolves holding rabbits in their mouths stop to look at them before continuing to their destination.  
The hunters were shocked, those wolves were said to have gone extinct long ago; out of curiosity the hunters silently followed behind the ancient canines, making sure to stay a couple feet behind so they wouldn't be scared and run off.

The wolves came to a gap in some trees covered by vines and walked through without a hint of hesitation; the hunters pulled back the vines and looked in amazement at what they saw.  
The ancient wolves walked into a clearing lit by the full moon and set the prey before a wolf with fur shining a beautiful silver in the light; the Ezo wolves crouched down as if bowing before the silver furred animal.

One of the hunters walked through the vines and flinched when he saw the silver wolf turn to look at him with sapphire orbs," has thine come to finish my hymn," all the hunters gasped as the heard the animal speak; all of them had heard about an Okami that lived in these woods but never believed the rumors," are you going to answer my question?" the wolf spirit asked in a calm tone as it approached them.  
" U-Uh, are you the protector of this forest?" one of the men asked," I am, now please answer my question before I force you to leave," the spirit said in a not so calm tone," we apologize great spirit, but we don't know anything about this hymn you speak of," another hunter said.

The spirit let out a mournful sigh," I see, then do leave this forest so I can sing my hymn to all the wandering souls of this forest," The Okami walked to the center of the clearing where the moon shone down on it as it began to sing.

When the season is spinning, spinning  
Please embrace the scattering ties  
Strongly, strongly  
So that they won't be lost

Unable to move from the weight  
Of the embraced words,  
I fell into a warm dream  
When I woke, it was after I lost you

I tie it-the appearance that I embraced  
The color of orange softly scatters  
It hurt so much, it's strongly engraved in my heart

Flutter, flutter, flutter

Wispy orbs began to appear before the spirit and glow a dull blue before floating into the air and disappearing, the hunters stared in awe at the scene that had just happened before them; before the spirit see them, the hunters rushed off to go tell everyone of the spirit that sang to lost souls, asking if anyone would come to finish the beautiful hymn.  
After the encounter that millions of people came to the forest every full moon, hoping that they would be able to finish the song, but none have succeed.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: well everyone that was the first chapter of my new story, sorry if it's so short, anyways the song for this story will be Hirari Hirari by Len Kagamine append, this story won't be that long, probably about a few chapters, well that's all I had to say and I hope to see you all in the next chapter, Ciao.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 Rumors**

**A/N: Hey my little yaoi kittens I'm back with the next chapter of my new story, well that's all I had to say for now and I' guess I'll see you all in the next authors note.**

**.**

**.**

The sun had risen in the distance, lighting the land covered by a small village; a artist with short black hair and ruby eyes woke up just before the sun had risen to get a head start on his newest project, he unrolled a blank scroll, got a small jar of ink and a paintbrush before dipping the clean brush in the ink and start on his picture as he sung part of a song to himself.  
" _To the sky, the sea, someplace far_  
_ So that I may deliver at least one piece to you_  
_ The color of the ties we make_

_ Flutter away, flutter away_

_ Someday, the passing memory_  
_ Will be born in a scattering moment_  
_ Even though it knows it's decaying_

_ Flutter, flutter, flutter_

_ I can't deliver my heart twice_  
_ But so that I can deliver the last part to you_  
_ Like a gently falling rain_

_Flutter away, flutter away"_

" Hey, what are you doing up so early?" The sudden sound caused the painter to almost mess up," good morning Finny, as you can see, I'm working on another piece, so if you would kindly be a little quieter, I'll be able to finish," the red eyed male said," oh, I'm sorry, I'll be quiet," Finny sat next to him as he watched the paintbrush move swiftly but smoothly against the thin paper as the talented artist sang to himself.  
Just then the door slid open and a man with short blonde hair came running in," Sebastian! I have to tell you something!" Sebastian sighed as he put a cork on the bottle of ink, cleaned off his paint brush, and moved his art somewhere to dry," what do you what Bard?" he asked, annoyed that he had been interrupted twice," I just saw an Okami in the forest," the red eyed male rolled his eyes," is this the same story you told when you thought you saw a Kitsune," he stated.

" Hey! I did see one, and it had two tails, but that isn't important now, there's a rumor going around saying that every full moon it'll appear and ask for someone to finish its hymn, and if you manage to get it right it'll grant you a wish," Bard said with complete happiness in his voice," and what does it have to do with me?" Sebastian asked," today's the full moon and since you always sing that song while painting, maybe you can try," Bard recommended.  
" I think I have better things to do with my time," the raven haired male said curtly," maybe you might see it a get to paint it," that had managed to get his attention," I know I'm going to regret this, fine I'll go, but you can't come with me," Bard inertly cheered at his victory," it's a deal, well I'll see you tonight," Bard waved to the two before leaving to go tell everyone else about the rumor.

" is something wrong Sebastian?" Finny asked, noticing the obvious annoyance in his tone when he was talking," I'm fine Finny, just a little annoyed that's all," he said as he pinched the bridge of his nose to get rid of his headache," Finny, how about you help me finish some of my paintings to pass the time," Finny beamed with happiness, Sebastian had never allowed him to touch any of his paintings so it was an honor to do this," okay, I'll go gt them," the young boy stood and rushed off to go get the unfinished pictures," make sure to be careful with them, they're very fragile!" Sebastian shouted.

By the time the sun had fully risen, Sebastian had finished one of his paintings, a picture of a white Wolf with a tint of light blue on its fur.  
Finny was working on a painting of his own; it was a picture of a small bird but it didn't look as good as Sebastian's," that looks wonderful Finny," Sebastian ruffled his hair and smiled at him," but its not as good as yours," he sighed sadly," its fine Finny, it doesn't need to be perfect," Sebastian picked up both paintings and laid them out in another room to dry.

" Sebastian-senpai Hannah is here to see you," Sebastian walked into the room and saw a woman with lavender hair, blue eyes, and wearing a silver kimono with gold lace on the sleeves.

" Hello Hannah, what can I do for you?" He asked," have you seen Luka, he wandered off and now I can find him," she was really worried, the boy wandered off a lot but he hadn't been gone this long," no, I haven't seen him, but I'll come help you search; Finny, stay here and keep a watch on the house okay," the emerald eyed boy smiled and nodded as he watched the two walk off.

" Where does he normally wander off to?" Sebastian asked," well he sometimes plays near the edge of the forest, maybe he went inside," she said," I'll go check in the forest, you can go check in the village just in case," the two went their separate ways.

Sebastian was cautious as he entered the dark forest," Luka! Where are you Luka?" Sebastian wandered around calling the boys name; he jumped when he heard a twig snap," Luka, is that you?" A rustling in some bushes caused his fear to rise.

A figure jumped out at him with claws and fangs bare, knocking him to the leaf covered ground as it began to growl. A little bit off sunlight made its way through the trees revealing a golden fox with light blue eyes, and what shocked him the most, two tails, he had come encounter with a kitsune, and it didn't seem friendly.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Well everyone, that was the next chapter of my new story, sorry if it's so poorly written, I'm writing this on my phone right now so I can't edit it how I want to right now, well that's all I had to say and I hope to see you all in the next chapter, Ciao.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**A/N: Hey my little yaoi kittens, I'm back with the next chapter of my one of my new stories, well that's all I have to say for now and I guess I'll see you all in the next authors note.**

**.**

**.**

" What are you doing here human? It's not night yet, so answer me!" the kitsune growled as it began to bare its fangs; the ability for the fox to talk left Sebastian speechless, until he felt a paw collide with his forehead, snapping him out of his shocked state," I just came here to look for a little boy by the name of Luka, he wandered in here and I can't seem to find him," Sebastian explained," I see," The golden furred Kitsune got of the painter.  
" I apologize for my behavior, many people have come to this forest to try and capture some of the spirits," the fox said," spirits? What do you mean?" the red eyed painter asked," this forest is a sanctuary for spirits like myself," the fox explained," what type of spirit are you?" Sebastian asked; the kitsune suddenly became quiet.  
" I'm meant to be the one to bring Autumn, but I'm not very good at it, so I'm only an apprentice to the spirit who brings night, he is teaching me," the fox said.

" I see, so, have you see Luka?" Sebastian asked, completely changing the subject," I believe I have, please follow me human," Sebastian followed the autumn spirit through the forest until he came to a small cave, he walked inside and came out holding Luka by the back of his collar in his mouth.

" Luka, Hannah has been worried sick," Sebastian took the small boy in his arms," I'm sorry Sebastian, I just wanted to see the okami like everyone else," Sebastian sighed but smiled in the end," how about waiting until you're a little older," Luka nodded with an adorable smile.

" Thanks for helping spirit."

" Alois."

" Huh?"

" Thats my name, please call me that if we meet again," Alois said," of course, i hope to see you again tonight," the kitsune gave a bow to the artist before walking off into the forest," let's get you home Luka," The painter said as he walked toward the entrance of the forest.

When he exited, Hannah was there smiling at him, happy that her son was found," thank you Sebastian," Hannah said as she took the boy from him," your welcome, if you need anything else I'll be at home," Sebastian waved to them before walking back home to wait until the moon was fully risen.

When he got back he saw Finny sitting in front of the house, guarding it like he was told," welcome back senpai," Finny stood and smiled at him," yeah, I'm back, did you protect the house while I was gone?" Sebastian asked as he walked past the emerald eyed boy," yeah, I even cleaned up a bit."

Sebastian noticed that the floors had been cleaned, the windows were washed, and everything was perfectly organized," this looks wonderful Finny," Sebastian ruffled the boys hair as he went to go check to see if his latest painting was dry.

He walked into another room filled with different wall scrolls, some were dry while others laid on tables or the floor drying; Sebastian felt the painting, being careful not to smug the ink if it wasn't dry, lucky for him the painting was dry," I need to get this to Chambers," he said to himself as he rolled up the scroll and put it into a tube.

" Finny, I'm going out again," Sebastian said," okay, I'll wait for you to get back senpai," Finny waved as he watched the painter walk away.

Sebastian came to the home and slid the paper door open," Alester, I've brought the painting you wanted," Sebastian said as he entered the home," ah, thank you Sebastian, I'm hoping this will please the forest guardian," Alester said as he unrolled the picture of the silver furred okami.

" So you're going to out tonight as well," Sebastian stated, Alester nodded," of course, I think I know how to finish that hymn," the golden haired man said confidently; Sebastian sighed," I'll see you tonight Alester," the red-eyed artist said as he left the house.

He looked at the sky and saw that the sun was beginning to set, turning the sky a beautiful reddish-orange making it look like flames dancing through the sky," looks like midnight is coming sooner than I thought," Sebastian said to himself as he walked back to his home once again.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Well everyone, that was the next chapter of the story, I bet you can tell what's going to happen in the next chapter, well that's all I had to say and I guess that's all I had to say, Ciao.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Hymn**

**A/N: Hey my little yaoi kittens, I'm back with the next chapter of the story, in this chapter, Sebastian shall be going into the forest to meet out special little Okami, well that's all I had to say and I guess that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next authors note of my story.**

**.**

**.**

The moon was full risen into the midnight sky and most people were coming out of their homes to go meet the guardian of the forest to try and finish its hymn so they can get their wish granted.  
Sebastian on the other had was plain annoyed, even though he had seen a kitsune, he wasn't so sure this legendary Okami was even real, but just in case, he brought a scroll, some ink and a paint brush for him to use just encase he did see it.

" Senpai, where are you going so late," Finny asked with a yawn as he rubbed his eyes, being woken up from his sleep," it's nothing that concerns you, just go back to bed and I'll see you in the morning," Finny gave a nod and went back to his room to get some more sleep.

Sebastian left the house and slid the door closed behind him," Hey, you actually decided to come," Sebastian jumped when he heard the familiar voice," Bard, you know I hate it when you sneak up on me like that, and the only reason I'm coming is to get a painting," Sebastian said as he walked past the emerald eyed male and into the forest where he saw mysterious blue orbs floating in one direction as if to guide him.  
After walking for a few minutes of walking, he saw most of the people from the village standing in front of a curtain of vines," what is everyone waiting for?" Sebastian asked," we have to wait our turns before we can enter," one of the males said.

Suddenly a woman with her head hung low walked out of the curtain of plants," since you just got here, you may enter," the man said," thank you," Sebastian gave a small bow to the man before walking through the vines until he came to a beautiful clearing decorated by fully bloomed sakura trees and on the the ground was a mixture between pure white orchids and roses as the full moon shone down on them, making them glow.  
In the center of this clearing sat a wolf with navy blue fur that seemed to shine silver in the moonlight.

" Hm? You're a new one," the Okami said as it began to walk around the red eyed painter," what is your name artist?" the wolf asked, sitting in front of him," I'm Sebastian Michealis, and you are?" He asked," my name is, Ciel," the wolf said," okay Ciel, before we start, do you mind if I ask you some questions?" Ciel seemed surprised, no one ever asked him questions, usually they just sung their little song and left," you may," Ciel said," would it be possible for you to change into a human form like they say in most myths?" he asked; Ciel nodded," of course, all spirits have the ability to change into a human form," Ciel explained," do you mind if you changed into that form, it would be easy to talk to you that way."  
Ciel thought about it for a moment before saying," I'll do this just once," A large gust of wind seemed to come out of nowhere as it blew most of the cherry petals, blinding the artist.

When the petals cleared Sebastian's eyes widened slightly when he saw the silver wolf was now replaced with a boy no taller than him with short navy blue hair with pale skin in a white and silver kimono decorated with golden thread to look like stars, when the boys eyes fluttered open, they were a deep sapphire blue.  
Sebastian was completely speechless by the spirits appearance," is something wrong?" the boy asked as he reached in his sleeve and pulled out a paper fan and opened it revealing it was decorated it by gems of many colors,"no, it's nothing, let's just get this over with so I can get my painting," Sebastian said," as you wish, I shall sing the first and you'll finish," Sebastian gave a nod as a sign he understood.

_When the season is spinning, spinning  
Please embrace the scattering ties  
Strongly, strongly  
So that they won't be lost_

_Unable to move from the weight  
Of the embraced words,  
I fell into a warm dream  
When I woke, it was after I lost you_

_I tie it the appearance that I embraced  
The color of orange softly scatters  
It hurt so much, it's strongly engraved in my heart_

_Flutter, flutter, flutter_

Sebastian instantly recognized the song, it way the beginning of the song he would sing while painting," it is your turn, please continue the hymn," Ciel said as he waited for the elder to continue," right," Sebastian said as he closed his eyes and continued the song.

_To the sky, to the sea, someplace far  
So that I may deliver at least one piece to you  
The color of the ties we make_

_Flutter away, flutter away_

Ciel's eyes widened slightly, this was the rest of his hymn. He smiled as he walked over to the raven haired male and grabbed his hand, Sebastian stopped for a moment to see what the boy was doing," please, don't stop," Ciel whispered as he nuzzled into the elders chest.  
Sebastian did as he was asked and continued with his part of the hymn.

_Someday, the passing memory  
Will be born in a scattering moment  
Even though it knows it's decaying_

_Flutter, flutter, flutter_

_I can't deliver my heart twice  
But so that I can deliver the last part to you  
Like a gently falling rain_

_Flutter away, flutter away_

By the time the song had finished, Ciel had intertwined his fingers with the elders," you are the first human to ever finish my hymn," Ciel said with a smile gracing his features," please follow me," Ciel took Sebastian's hand and led him deeper into the forest until they came to a cave, Ciel still held onto the red eyed males hand as he walked into the cave and they walked into the cave and came to a room with a pool of crystal clear water.  
" Please look into the pool," Ciel said, Sebastian did as he was told and looked in, at first he saw nothing but his reflection, but it began change until an orb floated out of the water that was a mixture of gold and black swirls.

" What is that?" Sebastian asked," it's your soul," Ciel said as he held out his hand and allowed the orb to float into his hand," really, but why is it black and gold like that?" Sebastian asked," well each soul has a color, a light blue soul is normal, gold means it's completely pure, and black means it's sinful, like a demon, but when a soul has a mixture of both, the person is neither good nor bad," Ciel explained," so why did you bring me here?" the raven haired man asked," to see if you're mate or not," Ciel stated," mate?"

" it has the same meaning as lovers, so when two people have the same souls, they are known as mates or soul-mates is the more correct term," Ciel explained," so your soul looks just like mine," Sebastian stated," when I was born, my father had been a demon, while my mother was a spirit," Ciel explained," what happened to them?" Sebastian asked," my mother hid me when I was only a pup while her and my father tried to escape from some hunters that were trying to capture the spirits," Ciel tried to forget the memory, but it always came back to haunt him.  
" Don't ever let that happen to you or me Sebastian," Ciel begged as he looked up at the elder with sad blue eyes," I promise Ciel," Sebastian pulled the young okami to him and ran his fingers through the boys hair.  
Sebastian was going to protect this boy no matter how dangerous it was.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Well everyone, that was the next chapter of one of my new stories, well I guess that's all I had to say for now and I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter, Ciao.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: Hey my little yaoi kittens, I'm back with the next chapter of my story, I'm going to make this chapter be about Ciel's past when he lost his parents, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next authors note.**

**.**

**.**

Ciel pushed Sebastian away," I think it's time you got back to your village," Ciel said," Wait, can I ask you some more questions?" Sebastian asked," you may," Ciel said," you said that one parent was a spirit, while the other was a demon, does that mean one of my family members was either a spirit or demon?" Sebastian stated," well, did you see anything strange with your parents," Ciel asked," When I was little I always took care of this black cat, but whenever I did, my father would disappear," Sebastian explained," I see, I believe your father was a bakeneko," Sebastian tilted his head in confusion.  
" What's a bakeneko?" Sebastian asked," They're a type of demon, but they can also be called a spirit since they can be either good or evil," Ciel explained," so I'm a bakeneko," Sebastian said," that's right," Ciel said.

" Okay, that solves that question, but can you tell me what type of spirits your parents?" Sebastian asked," both of my parents were okami," Ciel said," but I thought you said your father was a demon," the bakeneko stated," he was an Okami that became a demon, but he was still responsible for raising the moon at night, while my mother raised the sun," Ciel explained.  
" Do you mind telling me about your past, like what it was like with them," Sebastian asked, be careful since it seemed like an emotional topic for the young spirit," I don't mind talking about it, let's go back to the clearing though," Ciel said as he began to walk out of the cave with Sebastian following close behind.

When they got back to the clearing they both sat down," I remember that this forest was filled with Okami, each one of them did a different thing, bringing night or day, helping souls pass on, or just singing hymns," Ciel smiled to himself when he remembered," there were more wolf spirits in this forest," Sebastian stated, Ciel nodded," my mother was the sun goddess, while my father was the moon god, they were very loved through out the forest," Ciel said," but what happened that caused all the Okami to suddenly disappear?" the red eyed male asked.

Ciel hung his head low as his hair cast a shadow over his eyes," the hunters came," Ciel said as he clinched his hands into fists," I can still remember everything perfectly..."

** (Flashback)**

_It was cloudy, but no one seemed to be worried, they just knew it was going to rain soon; I had just been born a few months ago and I was still a little pup, so I had to stay by my mother at all times.  
I remember she had golden fur that glowed like the morning sun, with ocean blue eyes like mine, while my father had dark midnight blue fur, the same color as the nighttime sky and his eyes were chocolate brown._

_I had been playing with the other pups while my mother stayed close by and watched me, while my father patrolled the forest for any danger. I remember him howling, gathering all the wolf spirits together and saying," Everyone, some hunters have entered the forest and are capturing the spirits, we must hide right away," but it was to late for anyone to run, a gun shot resonated through the forest causing everyone to panic and run.  
My mother picked me up and ran as gun shots went off, all I could hear was the whimpering of okami as they were trapped in metal cages and taken away._

_My mother and father hid me in a hollow tree, the last thing I remember them saying was," stay here Ciel, you'll be safe, we promise to come back for you once the hunters are gone."  
After they said that, they ran off and I saw multiple humans with guns run by after them, I was so scared, but I knew if I started whimpering, I would be spotted and taken away just like the others._

_I saw the hunters come by once again, but this time they held a bigger cage before, both my mother and father had been captured; I saw my mother look at me and whisper," I love you," I couldn't stop myself from crying, I desperately wanted to save all of them, but what could a simple pup do?  
There was a flash of lightning and rain came down as I heard a crash of thunder._

_I jumped out of my hiding spot and landed in a large mud puddle, I cried out for someone to come and help me, but all the spirits were gone.  
I thought I was all alone, that is when I saw a dark figure fly down with black wings and land in front of me, It was a raven spirit, he had been an old friend of my father, he had said," come young pup, I'll take care of you," he led me somewhere dry and took care of me.  
I remember him saying," I'll take care of you Ciel, you must know that your parents are gone now and you shouldn't cry for such a thing, you're going to grow to become a spirit as well and you'll need to bring night and day just like your parents did," that raven taught me everything I needed to know to live out here.  
He showed me how to hunt, bring night and how to bring day, but the most important of all was to sing my hymn that would send all the wandering souls to the afterlife._

**(Flashback end)**

" He still comes to see me every now and then, but it's only at night," Ciel said," I feel so bad for you," Sebastian said," I-I miss them so much," Ciel couldn't stop the hot tears that streamed down his cheeks, he missed his parents so much, it was so hard for him to grow up without someone to love and care for him.  
" I'll take care of you Ciel," Sebastian said sweetly," thank you Sebastian," Ciel said, the okami then realized that it was time for the sun to rise.  
" Would you like to watch me raise the sun?" Ciel asked, the raven haired male nodded.

Ciel pulled out his paper fans from his sleeves and opened them, he moved gracefully around the clearing as the yellow, orange, and red gems on his fan glowed.  
Sebastian was amazed when he saw the white flowers begin to glow the same color as the sun as the bright star began to rise as the moon began to set; the glowing gems and flowers began to dim as the sun was now fully risen in the sky, as soon as Ciel closed his fans, he began to sway before falling, luckily Sebastian caught him before he hit the ground," are you okay Ciel?" Sebastian asked," y-yeah, it takes a lot of power to bring night and day," Ciel said weakily," will you be okay if I go back home," Ciel nodded," I'll be fine, just go back home and rest," Ciel gave him a quick kiss and smiled as he changed into his wolf form and began to walk away," til we meet again, artist," Ciel said as he disappeared into the darkness of the forest.

Sebastian was surprised by the sudden kiss, but he simply shook his head to snap him out of it so he could get back home so Finny wouldn't worry about him.

" Hey Sebastian! How did you do? Did you figure it out?" Bard walked over to the raven haired male," I did," Sebastian said," really!? what did you wish for!?" Bard shouted, excited to hear what he wished for," I didn't wish for anything, but I did get a lover," Sebastian said with a smile as he continued to walk; Bard's jaw practically hit the ground.  
" You mean, you and the spirit," Sebastian nodded," it seems that all he wanted was someone to love him and I gave him just that," Sebastian said," that's amazing, what did he say, what's his name, what does his human form look like?" Bard bombarded the painter with a million questions," his name is Ciel, his human form was beautiful, I almost mistook him for a geisha when I saw him," Sebastian said.

" That sounds like a wonderful meeting, I hope I get to meet him," Bard said," I could introduce you the next time I see him again, which I'm sure won't be to soon," Sebastian said, he hoped to see his lover again soon.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Well everyone, that was the next chapter of my story, I hope you liked the little flashback about Ciel's past, I hope this reveals what will happen later on in the story, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter of the story, Ciao.**


End file.
